bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly
Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly is the first segment of A Snoodle's Tale. It is a parody of the Robert Louis Stevenson's horror novella "Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde". Plot In a dark alley in London, a mysterious gourd wearing a white leisure suit, a pink afro, and a pair of Elton John-esque glasses hops out from behind a gate behind a house while carrying a radio, before setting the radio on the ground. After turning on the radio, disco-style music starts playing as this strange gourd starts dancing, which attracts a large crowd of people. Mr. Butterbun (played by Scooter Carrot) is suspicious about the activity of this stranger, at the same time that his butler Poole (played by Larry the Cucumber) approaches him with a tea kettle. Mr. Butterbun is determined to find out the secret of this dance-happy stranger, before he notices this stranger heading into the house of Dr. Jiggle. Mr. Butterbun and Poole then head off towards the direction of Dr. Jiggle's house after that to warn him about this mysterious stranger. After arriving at Dr. Jiggle's house, Mr. Butterbun knocks on the door (to which he is freaked out about the presence of "the hand), before the door opens up, as Dr. Jiggle (played by Jimmy Gourd) greets Mr. Butterbun and Poole, before inviting them inside. When Mr. Butterbun tells Dr. Jiggle about the mysterious disco-dancing stranger that came into his house, Dr. Jiggle tells them that they're referring to Mr. Sly, before he tells them that he really admires Mr. Sly for his great dancing moves, which Poole agrees with. Dr. Jiggle then says that he can never dance like that, all because of the fact that he is "too jiggly", before he proceeds to sing about how his only aspiration was to be a gourd who danced, but his portly girth only served to make folks giggle. After the song ends, Mr. Butterbun then admits that he was wrong for judging Mr. Sly, before Dr. Jiggle states that on account of Mr. Sly's wonderful non-jiggly dancing moves, he's certain that Mr. Butterbun and Poole would like him. When Mr. Butterbun asks Dr. Jiggle if he could introduce them to Mr. Sly, Dr. Jiggle frantically tells them that he's much too busy before he quickly pushes them out of his house. Nevertheless, Mr. Butterbun is still determined to find out more about Mr. Sly, proclaiming that "if he be Mr. Sly, then I shall be Mr. Sneak!", which confuses Poole. The next night, Mr. Butterbun and Poole then approach the back alley of Dr. Jiggle's house (with Mr. Butterbun freaking out about having feet as well), before they look to see Mr. Sly come out from the gate again. The plan is for Poole to give Mr. Sly the invitation to Mr. Butterbun's house before he starts dancing so that they can talk over some tea... then they'll find out what he's got up his sleeve. Poole then approaches Mr. Sly with the invitation, but of course, the plan fails when Mr. Sly turns on the music and starts dancing again, to which Poole also gets caught up in the music and starts dancing as well, which Mr. Butterbun is angry about. Poole and Mr. Sly bump hips with each other before Mr. Sly starts spinning, to which Poole also starts spinning as well, but is unable to stop, while Mr. Sly is able to stop spinning then hops back into Dr. Jiggle's house again. Mr. Butterbun then approaches the still-spinning Poole, but he ends up getting spun around as a result as well, before the two then crash into the back gate, before everyone starts applauding and cheering, which Poole is happy about, but Mr. Butterbun is angry as opposed to happy. The following night, Mr. Butterbun is waiting again, to which he checks his pocket watch seeing that it's 11:58 (freaking out about the hand again, before deciding to never mind about it, when Poole asks about it). Mr. Butterbun then says that no one has seen Dr. Jiggle in two days, stating that this time, they'll be sure to catch Mr. Sly in the act. The light in Dr. Jiggle's house then turns on as Mr. Butterbun and Poole look up to see Dr. Jiggle in the window. Dr. Jiggle then greets them, before Mr. Butterbun asks him if he's alright, to which Dr. Jiggle replies that he's been feeling a little woozy lately. Of course, when Mr. Butterbun asks Dr. Jiggle to join him and Poole in their stakeout for Mr. Sly, Dr. Jiggle is about to reply, before a strange feeling suddenly comes over him, before he starts moaning then quickly zips off-screen while still moaning, to which Mr. Butterbun and Poole call out to him. Loud disco music is suddenly heard as Mr. Sly then comes out from the back gate dancing once again while carrying the radio then sets it on the ground before he resumes dancing once again. However, this time, Mr. Butterbun has had enough as he turns off the radio, which causes everyone to gasp, before Mr. Butterbun asks Mr. Sly what he did with Dr. Jiggle. When Mr. Sly doesn't answer, Mr. Butterbun repeats the question, before realizing from looking in Mr. Sly's eyes that he's seen those eyes before. When Mr. Sly tries backing away, he ends up tripping over the radio, which causes him to fall to the ground on his back. Seconds later, the buttons on the front of Mr. Sly's leisure suit suddenly start popping off one by one, before a corset is then ripped, revealing that Mr. Sly is actually Dr. Jiggle in disguise. Once Mr. Sly's true identity has been revealed, Mr. Butterbun asks Dr. Jiggle why he did it, before Dr. Jiggle ashamedly admits that he's been taking dance lessons, claiming that all his life he's wanted to dance, but was afraid that people would laugh at him on account of being so jiggly, and that he dressed up as Mr. Sly so that people would like him. Dr. Jiggle then says, "You gotta love a guy who can dance and not jiggle, right? But, man, did that costume hurt! I think I bruised my spleen". When Poole tells Dr. Jiggle that they've always loved him, Mr. Butterbun agrees with Poole, before telling Dr. Jiggle that he didn't need to pretend to be someone he's not to get people to like him and that he's special just the way God made him, which Dr. Jiggle is happy to hear. When Mr. Butterbun asks Dr. Jiggle to show off the dance moves he's been learning, Dr. Jiggle is reluctant to do so, but at the insistence of Mr. Butterbun, he finally consents. Soon, the music is turned back on again as Dr. Jiggle starts dancing as himself. Mr. Butterbun and Poole also join in the dance as well, before they start singing a disco-induced reprise of "I Want To Dance", before the song ends after that. Characters * Jimmy Gourd (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly) * Larry the Cucumber (Poole) * Scooter (Mr. Butterbun) Trivia *It was featured on A Snoodle's Tale and Lessons from the Sock Drawer. *The TV version of this has Larry's High Silk Hat and There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea. Furthermore, in that airing, the line "You're special just the way God made ya!" was shortened to "You're special!". *The line "If he be Mr. Sly, I shall be Mr. Sneak!" is ripped from the original story, with the names of course being switched out. Gallery Category:Segments Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry Category:Spoofs